GUERRA Y OSCURIDAD
by Lerato
Summary: El título parecerá que nada tiene qué ver con la historia.Mucho Org. XIII.Yaoi.Lemon.OOC.Universo alterno.Ansem es el rector de un prestigiado insituto, hasta que una rara nueva generación llega y tras ellos una catástrofe al adquirir poderes inimaginados
1. Prólogo del autor

PRÓLOGO

(O como diablos se me ocurren estas cosas).

Este fic en realidad es un universo alterno. Al leer fics o incluso al escribirlos no suelo tener en mente universos alternos, porque casi no me siento muy a gusto a leerlos, más por la mala calidad que estas historias llegan a tener que por la idea en sí. Gulp. Pues bien, ahora me toca, por segunda (Y muy probablemente) última vez en mi vida, darle al mundo un fic de una serie ya existente (Y con un copyright muy desgraciado) en un mundo alterno. Qué vergüenza.

La serie, por supuesto, Kingdom Hearts. Y no lo voy a disimular: voy a centrarme muy frecuentemente en mis personajes favoritos Saïx y Xemnas. Pero también tocaré el tema de Organización XIII (Todos me encantan) y tal vez (solo tal vez) algo de Sora, Riku y Kairi (Los "chicos buenos"). No son mucho de mi afecto. En fin.

En un mundo repleto de AkuRoku (no tengo nada en contra, de hecho, se podría decir que la pareja me gusta mucho), pero…¡Fans de Xemnas + Saïx, uníos! Yo sé que hay muchos por allí, salgan del clóset. Justo como yo lo hice. Porque desde aquel momento en que vi cierta escena en la cual el peliazul sonreía ante una orden de su superior, dije: DIOS, ese sí que es material YAOISHIABLE (¡Bien por mí, ya me inventé una nueva palabra!). Lo mismo puede decirse de toda la Org. XIII (Incluso he contemplado la idea de hacer un momento de lado el Yaoi y el Shonen Ai para ir a escribir Hentai depravadísimo de Larxene probando todas las "mieles" de sus compañeros). Sonrisa maligna y retorcida.

Doce hombres y una mujer, que abren a los fans un mundo de posibilidades. Es una pena que haya tan pocos escritores de Kingdom Hearts en español. Ojalá eso cambie en el futuro. Quizá si los rumores sobre una serie animada de KH son ciertos. Yo en lo personal me muero por ver a mi número I y número VII. Ahhh.

Quisiera dedicar este fic a Crimsonthelunadiviner, pues sus fics de Xemnas y Saïx me han hecho feliz en la ropa interior. En verdad que sí. Y han causado en mí profunda inspiración (particularmente en dibujos) que me han llevado a plasmar en líneas algunas de las escenas que ella tan excelentemente describe. Desafortunadamente, y como todo lo bueno que he visto de XemSaix: Es en inglés. Y no creo que ella se vaya a pasar unas cuantas horas (o días o meses) traduciendo esta historia. Igual se las dedico.

E igualmente se las dedico a ustedes, los lectores que están visitando este pequeño espacio, esperando que en verdad les complazca lo que a continuación van a leer.

Ya sin más prólogo, comenzamos.

La historia se desarrolla, como lo había dicho anteriormente, en un AU (Alternate Universe). Es la escuela de Jardín Radiante, en el cual, si bien al comienzo todos son normales, poco a poco algunos estudiantes irán descubriendo habilidades secretas. Pero todo esto desencadena catástrofe. Y en el proceso, claro...YAOI YAOI YAOI¿qué puede ser mejor que un maestro y su alumno, o el director con el tipo más loco de la escuela?...qué delicioso es lo cítrico.

También contiene algo de angst, romance, mucho shounen ai y fluff...y en algunos casos mucho OOC (Out of character, fuera del personaje). Pero qué. Yo escribo lo que quiero y si quiero que Vexen cante "los pollitos dicen pío pío pío" puedo hacerlo.

Si la cosa funciona, es posible que abra el tema a rpg con ustedes. Con detalles, biografías y todo personalizado. Ojalá que sí…

AHORA SÍ, LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA :) 


	2. La decisión del Rector

INSTITUTO DE TECNOLOGÍA, ARTE Y CIENCIA.

(Aunque estaba pensando ponerle algo así como Universidad autónoma de… blah blah, como en mi país, hahahaha X3)

CAP I. - LA DECISIÓN DEL RECTOR

Era el primer día de la más reciente generación del Instituto. Como era de esperarse, muchos estaban muy nerviosos, otros incluso se perdían en los pasillos buscando su salón, y algunos, los más abiertos y vivaces, se dedican a entablar amistad desde el primer día, acaso como una búsqueda de apoyo ante la novedad de estar y vivir solos.

Porque si ese Instituto tenía alguna otra particularidad, además de la excelencia académica, era que todos los que estudiaban allí tenían que establecer residencia en el campus. Había de todo tipo de estudiantes, desde el que contaba con todos los lujos por provenir de una familia acaudalada hasta estudiantes becarios que si bien normalmente no tenían un centavo en la bolsa, tenían ganas de estudiar aunque eso significara no dormir durante el periodo de exámenes.

El rector del instituto era un hombre amable y de mirada cansada y voz profunda cuyo nombre era Ansem. Ansem tenía una gran pasión por las ciencias, aunque dominaba muchas otras disciplinas, de tal suerte que era llamado Ansem el sabio. Aunque frecuentemente se le veía caminando por los pasillos, de repente echando una ojeada a los salones, o bien incluso comiendo acompañando a algunos maestros en la cafetería o en los jardines, la mayoría de las situaciones eran resueltas por Xemnas, el director.

Muchas veces los alumnos hacían comentarios respecto a éste último puesto que lucía muy joven para el puesto. Xemnas tenía la piel tostada, los ojos ámbar, casi con brillos dorados y el cabello largo y plateado. Éste incluso a veces aparentaba inexperiencia, pero todo esto era en realidad una mera apariencia externa, pues con solo escuchar su pausada y grave voz, y la mirada y la forma en que solucionaba las cosas rápidamente, bastaban para saber que él llevaba todo bajo control.

La relación de Xemnas y Ansem era buena. Eso podía notarse a leguas e incluso había alumnos que pensaban que el primero era hijo del segundo. Ellos no lo negaban o lo afirmaban, quizá por el hecho de que no sabían que levantaban ese tipo de rumores o bien porque no tenían interés en aclarar esa situación. De cualquier forma la escuela iba viento en popa, Ansem el sabio le había dedicado mucho tiempo, tal vez toda su vida, y estaba satisfecho de poder inculcar en sus alumnos la misma pasión que él sentía por las cosas.

FLASHBACKPOWER /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /

–_Quiero escribir un libro–le anunció Ansem una tarde a Xemnas, mientras la brisa cálida del verano entraba por la ventana ante la cual se encontraba parado._

–_Me parece una excelente idea–sonrió Xemnas, que siempre había admirado en secreto a su maestro, aspirando a ser tan sabio como él. _

_Y es que Ansem el sabio en realidad nunca había hecho algo tan formal como un libro. A lo mucho se limitaba a escribir algunos ensayos, otras veces solamente hacía reportes sobre sus descubrimientos, reflexiones o consideraciones, y aún así, en ocasiones eran tan confusos que los mejores maestros, conocidos en el instituto como "Los académicos", no los comprendían. O en ocasiones estaban desordenados por notas sin orden cronológico, las cuales intrigaban a Xemnas más que ninguna otra cosa, quien hacía grandes esfuerzos por comprender al que fue su mentor desde que tenía memoria._

–_Sé lo que piensas, Xemnas. Y sé cuán ansiosamente esperas que yo pueda dejarte algún legado en un escrito. Creo que nada me daría más gusto–. Ansem se dio la vuelta y miró al joven director con una sonrisa muy breve.- Últimamente he tenido el presentimiento de que algo está a punto de suceder en estas tierras. Y quiero dejar mis testimonios antes de que cualquier otra cosa suceda. _

_Xemnas se quedó serio, como congelado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Ansem? ¿Acaso quería renunciar ya, después de tantos años de enseñanzas…o estaría enfermo, y veía el fin?..._

–_Señor, no comprendo._

–_Yo tampoco, del todo. Pero sé que pronto lo descubriré. Quiero viajar, Xemnas. Quiero ir a aprender más del mundo, estar preparado y luego dejar al mismo mundo lo que sé antes de descansar._

– _¿Está…enfermo…maestro?... Preguntó finalmente Xemnas a quien los rodeos de su mentor le desagradaban sobremanera. _

–_No lo estoy- dijo finalmente el sabio. –Pero siento esta necesidad. A veces, el hombre tiene qué seguir su propio corazón, y es justamente lo que estoy haciendo. Espero que en el momento que lo hagas tú, Xemnas, lo hagas con la misma resolución que lo hago yo._

_Xemnas no dijo más nada. Si su maestro y compañero en la vida, quería hacer algo, él no iba a impedirlo. Fijó su mirada en la ventana, pensando en todo lo que tendría qué hacer, pensando en que entraba una nueva generación de la cual se tenían grandes expectativas. Permaneció inmóvil en el sillón donde estaba sentado hasta el momento en que Ansem rompió el silencio._

–_Tú estarás al frente de la escuela, aunque si se presenta alguna dificultad que no puedas controlar (cosa que en verdad dudo que pueda suceder), te daré la dirección en la que me podrás contactar._

–_Será para mí un honor–Xemnas se levantó, orgulloso de que Ansem le tuviera esa confianza. El rector caminó hacia él y le dio unas palmadas en los hombros. _

–_Un rey, querido alumno, me ha invitado a que vaya con él a su castillo. Es un gran amigo mío que jamás he visto personalmente. Este rey parece conocer de cosas místicas que yo nunca hubiera considerado antes por excluirlas siempre, en mi banal ignorancia, de las ciencias exactas a las que me aficioné tanto. Ah, no sabes cuánto quiero aprender de él, que ve las cosas de forma que yo jamás he podido. Solo así llegaré a conocer la sabiduría. En su país, conoceré todas las maravillas que hasta este momento se han escondido de mis ojos y mi entendimiento, y empezaré a escribir. _

–_Y esperaré con ansia su regreso, para que me cuente, como en los tiempos en los que era más joven que los nuevos alumnos, lo que sabe, para entonces aprenderlo también._

–_Despídeme de Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, y Lexaeus–dijo en tono afectuoso Ansem, refiriéndose a los "Académicos", que también eran, por cierto, coordinadores de distintas áreas._

–_Así lo haré, señor._

_Ansem sonrió y le dio un suave abrazo al peliplateado, saliendo muy despacio de la habitación._

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 

Todo esto había sucedió algunos días atrás y si bien los alumnos de nuevo ingreso no se habían percatado mucho de la ausencia del rector (apenas si le conocían) los maestros se sentían un poco preocupados. Xemnas les había dicho que no había ningún problema, pero la realidad era que cuando Ansem hablaba de esa forma generalmente algo ocurría. Como si fuera un brujo, bromeaban algunos.

Y vaya en qué momento decidió dejar el rector su escuela en aras personales, la generación que arribaba ciertamente tenía algunos miembros muy interesantes. Xemnas decidió finalmente, convocar a una junta con los "Académicos", con quienes guardaba una profunda relación fraternal, ya que desde hacía muchos años atrás, ellos, junto con él, habían aprendido todo cuanto sabían de Ansem, perfeccionando cada uno la ciencia que más les apasionaba.

Esos profesores eran los más notables en cuanto a sus conocimientos, pero también en sus comportamientos y habilidades. Sin duda, eran el orgullo del sabio Ansem, y con el tiempo fueron precisamente ellos quienes formaron parte importante de la reputación del Instituto. Xemnas les tenía una gran confianza y estima, aunque a veces no siempre estuvieran de acuerdo. Tenía que hablar con ellos, tenía que comentar el sabor extraño que los anuncios de Ansem le habían dejado tras su partida.

Xemnas se levantó suavemente de su asiento. Había también algo…en ciertos alumnos nuevos que lo intrigaba. Y aunque no quería adelantar suposiciones respecto a ellos y la relación que él establecía con los "vaticinios" (por llamarles de alguna manera a los presentimientos de Ansem) de su maestro. Algo tenían…estos nuevos muchachos, que era tan distinto.


	3. Los catedráticos

**CAPÍTULO II. LOS CATEDRÁTICOS**

Xigbar era, junto con Vexen, el coordinador de ciencias. Su especialidad era, sin duda alguna la física, la astrofísica, la astronomía y lo relacionado al universo y a la materia desde el átomo hasta el universo mismo. Su carácter y manera de ser, sin embargo, distaba bastante de ser la de un "ratón de biblioteca". Hablaba con los alumnos casi como si fuera de la misma edad que ellos, aunque su cabello ya estuviera adornado con algunas canas que le daban una apariencia muy interesante, como si fueran rayos, a su largo cabello negro, que solía sujetar con una goma a forma de cola de caballo. Se sabía todas las malas palabras, los insultos e incluso los piropos (incluyendo los obscenos) que los alumnos utilizaban, sabía utilizarlos en el momento justo y oportuno o cuando departía con ellos, pero también podía ser un orador excelente. Era uno de los profesores más buscados, no solo por sus asesorías en física sino también por sus chistes, que contaba incluso en el salón de detención, asomándose en él, aprovechando que el maestro vigilante se distrajera.

Vexen, por otro lado, era muy diferente a su colega. Era más bien del tipo serio y algunos le creían un poco loco. Su risa era metálica, a veces le hacía parecer más viejo de lo que en realidad era. En ocasiones la mirada se le extraviaba en elucubraciones sobre algún tema, que solamente pensaba para él mismo. A veces en los corredores se le escuchaba hablando solo y riendo sobre alguna cosa que él mismo se había respondido. Pese a esto, muchos alumnos le admiraban y le respetaban, e incluso algunos disfrutaban seriamente sus extravagancias. No era tan abierto como Xigbar, pero también podía tener los salones repletos de personas que embobados, miraban como su maestro de Bioquímica resolvía tal o cual fórmula o les explicaba los componentes de tal o cual sustancia. Porque Vexen se especializaba, a diferencia de su compañero, en la química y la biología, así como también en las matemáticas, aunque no eran precisamente su fuerte. Su tema favorito era la clonación aunque dominaba todas las áreas, no solamente las científicas. A alumnos de todos los grados les impartía el seminario de investigación, otra de sus pasiones. Y a las muchachas les encantaba su largo cabello rubio y lacio, al punto que más de una buscaba hacerle confesar la fórmula que él utilizaba para mantenerlo tan radiante y hermoso.

Xaldin era, de los catedráticos, quizá el que menos apariencia tenía de profesor. Y no era para menos, pues tenía un modo muy particular de hablar, como arrastrando las palabras, pero siempre con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa le granjeaba la confianza de sus alumnos, aunque también tenía un carácter fuerte. Cuando algo no le satisfacía, simplemente fruncía el seño, con sus cejas pobladas y extrañamente delineadas. Sus ojos azules, parecían refulgir cuando estaba molesto, y entonces la escuela misma parecía temblar. Era muy exigente y perfeccionista y disfrutaba enormemente su trabajo. Él coordinaba los aspectos tecnológicos en la escuela. Mecatrónica, Electromecánica, Termodinámica, Ingeniería. No se involucraba mucho en la ciencia dura como Vexen o Xigbar, sino que le gustaban los aspectos prácticos. Los talleres, las prácticas, especialmente en mecánica y robótica. Era muy activo, muy físico, lo que también lo llevaba a involucrarse mucho en el aspecto físico de los alumnos del instituto, así que también se le consideró como coordinador adjunto de las actividades deportivas, lo que disfrutaba enormemente. Nada era mejor para él que practicar los deportes, especialmente de los de contacto, con los alumnos de todas las carreras, edades y áreas, mientras sus rastas largas y negras de ébano volaban en el aire.

Finalmente, quedaba Lexaeus, el coordinador del área Humanística y las artes. Pocos creían que alguien de su físico y complexión fuera tan silencioso y reservado. Incluso se pensaba que era él y no Xaldin el encargado de los entrenamientos físicos. La realidad es que él era enorme, musculoso y su rostro era más bien tosco. Su cabello no parecía encontrar un lugar en su cabeza y su mirada era severa. Pero al hablar, cautivaba a los que le escuchaban, no solamente por el reflexivo y grave tono de su voz, sino por que si bien no era tan parlanchín como Xigbar, siempre era puntual y acertado en sus observaciones. Y su trabajo era muy bueno también. Siempre estaba dispuesto a dar consejo a sus alumnos y sobre todo buscaba que cada uno encontrara en las artes y las humanidades una fuerza interior, que no solamente les alimentara una vocación sino que alimentara el espíritu. Lexaeus sin duda era mucho menos popular que sus otros compañeros en cuanto a número de "Discípulos seguidores", sin embargo, aquellos a los que les encantaba la filosofía e incluso los alumnos más silenciosos y de más bajo perfil pero más altas notas, le seguían a donde fuera, incluso le acompañaban a los jardines para estudiar con él. Lexaeus a veces se sentía un poco ignorado por sus compañeros, pero eso no le impedía siempre estar presente para ellos y para sus estudiantes.

Uno de ellos en particular le había llamado mucho la atención, y quería comentarlo a Xemnas. La oportunidad llegó justo el día en que el mismo convocó a la reunión.


	4. La generación XIII

CAPÍTULO III. LA GENERACIÓN NÚMERO XIII.

A los maestros en general les agradaba tener sus reuniones escolares y juntas en la inmensa sala de maestros del instituto, con estantes llenos de libros de todas las ciencias, enormes sillas con grandes respaldos, todas al estilo renacentista y una inmensa mesa de caoba, con adornos en los extremos. A estas reuniones siempre asistía Ansem, aunque casi nunca hablaba. Normalmente Xemnas era quien presidía estas reuniones y la minuta era tomada por Lexaeus muy prolijamente. El ambiente era tranquilo y se trataban los temas más variados ante gigantescos ventanales que iluminaban el recinto, como invitándolos a todos a celebrar más que a discutir asuntos de índole académica.

Ah, pero los académicos, salvo Vexen, preferían estar en otras partes que en el salón de maestros. Así que Xemnas decidió que esa reunión se efectuaría en los jardines que daban a la entrada del Instituto. Tanto misterio, y encima encerrados en aquella sala de maestros le eran desagradables. Además, al acercarse la hora de salida, los alumnos necesariamente pasarían por allí, lo cual les permitiría identificarlos mientras hablaban de ellos. Especialmente de aquellos en los que cada catedrático había enfocado su atención.

–Compañeros, he decidido tener esta junta inusual solamente con ustedes por la confianza que sé que me tienen y que les tengo yo también. No es ninguna novedad que nuestro maestro Ansem decidió tomarse un tiempo para sí y nos dejó a cargo de lo que por casi 40 años él se ha dedicado a construir.—dijo Xemnas a modo de preámbulo.

–Esta responsabilidad no es nada para nosotros, siempre hemos estado aquí, fuimos parte de las primeras generaciones–interrumpió Vexen–. Fuimos los mejores en su tiempo y seguimos siéndolo.

–Algo te está incomodando, Xemnas. Puedes decírnoslo sin tener tantos preámbulos. Para eso somos tus compañeros–secundó Lexaeus.

–No seremos los directores, pero carajo, no puedes vivir sin nosotros–concluyó Xigbar ante la mirada de Xaldin, que siempre apoyaba o rechazaba sus expresiones según era el caso.

Lo que había dicho Xigbar le dibujó a Xemnas una sonrisa en el rostro. Ciertamente no podía concebir esa escuela sin sus compañeros, todos discípulos como él de Ansem, los predilectos del sabio. Y también era cierto que él estaba orgulloso de ser el superior de todos, no en edad sino en conocimientos. Pocas veces ellos le cuestionaban porque él dominaba todas las ciencias. Aunque su trabajo no le permitía dedicarse a alguna en particular, buscaba la manera de estar en contacto con todas mediante los académicos. A veces pensaba que él preferiría ser académico que el superior o el director.

Con todo, a veces se sentía muy aislado. Encontrando sin encontrar, su lugar.

–No es el que estemos al frente de la escuela lo que me preocupa, en realidad…yo me tomaría mis vacaciones también e incluso tengo la certeza de que con uno solo de nosotros que permanezca aquí, todo irá bien. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en la nueva generación que esta semana inició clases...

–La decimotercera, vaya numerito–habló finalmente Xaldin.

–Sin duda está llena de novedades–continuó Xemnas–. Hay…algunos alumnos que sólo he visto de reojo, pero que me han despertado una gran curiosidad. Sé que algunos de ustedes han conocido a algunos, así que háblenme de ellos–el peliplateado cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la banca. Los demás se miraron mientras alguno de ellos se decidía a hablar.

–Yo he conocido a un muchacho muy extravagante…–empezó Lexaeus–pero no puedo imaginar qué es lo que pudiera preocuparte, Xemnas. Normalmente llegan a la escuela con ciertas costumbres que al final terminan desapareciendo sin problema.

–¿Qué tienes en mente, eh?—preguntó Xigbar.

–No sé ustedes–Volvió a hablar Xaldin–. Pero no creo que estos nuevos jóvenes sean precisamente normales. O si tienen "costumbres" raras como dice Lexaeus, no parecen tener la mínima intención de modificarlas. Yo creo que si algo ha visto Xemnas, es lo mismo que yo, aunque no sabría llamarle por algún nombre.

–¿Te preocupa que lleguen a convertirse en líderes…en malos líderes?...—preguntó secamente Vexen a su superior, tomándose de la barbilla.—Eso pasara, sería todo un caos.

–¿Pero no creen que están exagerando? No llevan ni siquiera la semana completa en clases—cuestionó Xigbar–. A lo mejor solamente están nerviosos.

–Eso espero. Aunque no puedo evitar relacionarlos con los cambios de los que habló nuestro maestro. Son tan diferentes a todos los que han llegado aquí antes…lo son tanto…necesito conocerlos más. Tal vez sí estoy exagerando.

–Recuerdo que en su momento, Ansem hizo algunas entrevistas–dijo Lexaeus con la mirada hacia las enormes puertas de salida, que poco a poco se iban llenando de personas. Quizá buscaba con la mirada al muchacho que había mencionado, o quizá solamente estaba algo distraído. Las voces comenzaron a subir de tono y poco a poco ciertos grupos se reunían, como ellos, en los jardines. –No estoy seguro que haya entrevistado a todos, y no recuerdo haber visto el reporte.

–Ansem jamás había hecho algo así antes. ¿Qué mosca le picó?—la mirada de Xigbar también se posó en los alumnos, ahora con más curiosidad. Él no se había puesto a pensar en nada de eso, solamente se limitaba a socializar con los alumnos nuevos cuando podía. Ah, sí, había algunos muy notorios, pero a él no se le había ocurrido que eso pudiera preocuparle a Xemnas.

–No lo sé, pero tal vez así lo tenía pensado y por eso dijo lo que dijo–respondió Xaldin.

–"_Es conveniente vigilar de cerca de ciertos jóvenes que sin duda demuestran tener muchas cualidades pero también tienen la particularidad de hacerse notar de una u otra manera"–_Murmuró Vexen ante la mirada atónita de sus colegas. Aclarando su garganta y mirando con timidez a Xemnas, agachó la cabeza al fin–. Fue lo único que el maestro me hizo llegar. Pensé que ustedes lo sabían. Supongo que son sus conclusiones respecto a las entrevistas.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Finalmente Lexaeus decidió comenzar de nuevo.

–Mi nuevo alumno se llama Zexion–dijo al fin–. Supongo que ustedes lo habrán visto. Está en la carrera de Filosofía y Letras.

OXIII OXIII OXIII OXIII OXIII OXIII OXIII OXIII OXIII OXIII OXIII OXIII

**Notas del autor: A que se está poniendo interesante, ¿eh? (Esquiva cuchillos que le avientan). Bueno, ya voy a llegar con los que sé que les interesan (Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora…) pero todo esto es para que la historia tenga cierta profundidad. No voy a meterme a escribir puro Lemon así sin más (que ganas no me faltan)…todavía. (Risa malgina).**

**Les advierto que mis Lemon o Hentai son SUMAMENTE gráficos. Así que paciencia :3**


End file.
